


keeping secrets

by Marry234328



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, бойфренды, недопонимание, секреты, флафф и ангст, флафф и юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Хранить в секрете от своего парня тот факт, что он оборотень, никогда не было частью плана Кевина. Это просто… случилось.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [keeping secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278575) by [hatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatae/pseuds/hatae). 



Хранить в секрете от своего парня тот факт, что он оборотень, никогда не было частью плана Кевина. Это просто… случилось. Он и Джейкоб познакомились на работе год назад, и Кевин даже не ожидал того, что их отношения будут чем-то большим, чем просто коллеги. Потом они начали подвозить друг друга и проводить время вместе, и прежде чем Кевин вообще успел понять, Джейкоб уже был одним из его лучших друзей.

Потом, в один из вечеров они пошли выпить и внезапно, в объятиях Кевина оказался очень эмоциональный Джейкоб, хлюпающий носом и говорящий о том, что Кевин ему нравится больше, чем просто друг и ничего страшного, если его чувства не взаимны.  
— Я переборю это, — сказал он, дрожа губами, но то, как он цеплялся пальцами за куртку Кевина, твердило об обратном. Прежде, чем Джейкоб успел сказать ещё хоть что-то, Кевин наклонился и прильнул своими губами к его. (Это был один из лучших поцелуев в его жизни, после чего они оба приняли тот факт, что да, это на самом деле произошло).

После этого всё начало происходить очень быстро. Они съехались уже на следующей неделе и Кевин, тупой хер, абсолютно забыл о том факте, что он обращается в волка каждый ебучий месяц и что теперь у него не будет места, куда прийти, что очень глупо.

Так что ему нужно было найти оправдание, по которому он мог уходить раз в месяц, и, в конце концов, он решил говорить, что уходит к своей матери. Это был очень тупой предлог, потому что Джейкоб обычно спрашивал, может ли он пойти с ним, и Кевину в ответ приходилось придумывать _какую-нибудь_ причину, по которой он не мог.

На самом деле он, конечно, не ходил к своей матери. Он знал, что ей было абсолютно не комфортно, когда он был в этом ‘состоянии’, как она любила это называть. Вместо этого он ходил в пустой домик в лесу, расположенный близко к его дому детства. Домик, в который он всегда уходил, когда был ребёнком. Хоть он и не был опасен и полностью осознавал всё, когда обращался, его матери не нравилось, когда он был в доме во время полной луны.

Кевин предполагал, что он мог просто сказать об этом Джейкобу и просто покончить с этим, в конце концов, в этом мире были оборотни. Да, их было примерно одна тысячная процента на всю популяцию, но они были. Он просто боялся, что это может напугать Джейкоба, заставить его чувствовать себя неуютно, от чего он больше не захочет быть с Кевином. Их отношения только ещё начались, и они даже не были кровными родственниками, как в случае с его мамой. У него был выбор уйти, если бы он захотел.

Так что, Кевин сказал себе, что он подождёт ещё пару месяцев и расскажет обо всём, когда будет уверен, что их отношения смогут выдержать это. А потом внезапно прошёл год, а Кевин до сих пор не сказал ему.

— Хочешь посмотреть фильм сегодня вечером? — спросил Джейкоб за ужином, вытягивая Кевина из его мыслей. Он поднял взгляд, и увидел Джейкоба, вопросительно смотрящего на него.

— Да, конечно. Что ты хочешь посмотреть? — спросил он и улыбнулся, когда Джейкоб потёр свой нос, как обычно, когда он размышляет о чём-то. Из всех маленьких привычек Джейкоба, он бы сказал, что эта его самая любимая. А за ней шло то, как Джейкоб откидывает волосы от глаз. Они сильно отросли за последнее время, поэтому ему приходилось делать это часто.

— Хмм, как насчёт чего-нибудь навевающего воспоминания? Например, фильм от Дисней? — предложил Джейкоб и Кевин с энтузиазмом закивал.

— Разве мы недавно не говорили о том, что ты никогда не смотрел ‘Планету Сокровищ’? Мы определенно должны посмотреть его! Он такой недооценённый и это почти преступление, что ты до сих пор не посмотрел его, — сказал он.

— Звучит хорошо, — сказал его парень, и именно так Кевин обнаружил себя сидящим на диване и практически мурчащим от удовольствия, пока Джейкоб вставлял диск в проигрыватель. Когда Джейкоб подошёл к дивану, Кевин сразу же усадил его на свои колени, и обернул свои руки вокруг его талии, чтобы не дать ему уйти.

— Кевин, — с лёгкой улыбкой пожаловался Джейкоб, но остался сидеть на месте, после того как обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Кевина, увидел щенячий взгляд на его лице. Он оставался там, до тех пор, пока через полчаса Кевин не начал возмущаться, что его ноги затекли.

— Ну, может быть, тебе не надо было сажать меня к себе на колени, для начала, — ехидно сказал Джейкоб, но с колен встал. Кевин вытянул почти онемевшие ноги и шлёпнул своего парня по руке.

— Ещё чуть-чуть и меня бы парализовало, — драматично сказал он, когда Джейкоб _посмотрел_ на него.

— Это твой способ сказать мне, что я должен похудеть? — сухо спросил он и Кевин ахнув, положил руки на его лицо и стиснул щёки.

— Я бы никогда. Я люблю свою детку таким, какой он есть, — проворковал он. Джейкоб даже не пытался одёрнуть его руки и просто с теплотой усмехнулся, от чего сердце Кевина переполнилось слишком знакомой нежностью.

— Аргх, ты отвратителен.

— Поправочка. Мы отвратительны, — сказал он, после чего выпустил лицо Джейкоба из своих рук и лёг, положив голову ему не колени.

— Ты что собака? — нежно спросил Джейкоб, когда Кевин начал довольно гудеть, из-за того, что он начал играть с его волосами. Кевин почти замер, но в итоге решил сохранить спокойствие. Это распространённая фраза, правильно? Правильно, это распространённая фраза и в этом ничего нет.

— Гав, — сказал он безэмоционально, из-за чего Джейкоб снова захихикал. Кевин улыбнулся. Крах предотвращён.

Остаток фильма они провели в относительной тишине, и когда они уже готовились пойти спать, Кевин кое-что вспомнил.  
— Я собираюсь завтра съездить к матери, — сказал он, и с лица Джейкоба сразу же пропала улыбка. Это вызвало тревогу у Кевина.

— Ох. Я так понимаю, что ты хочешь съездить один? — сказал он. Это что-то новенькое. Обычно он спрашивал, может ли он присоединиться.

— Правильно. Как обычно, — сказал Кевин с нерешительной улыбкой, не уверенный в том, как действовать в этой странной и незнакомой атмосфере. Джейкоб не улыбнулся ему в ответ и просто холодно кивнул.

— Да, как обычно.

Окей, что-то определённо случилось. Кевин нежно обхватил Джейкоба за талию, пока тот шёл в ванную.  
— Что такое, Джейк?

И когда Джейкоб повернулся к нему лицом, Кевин практически мог видеть битву проходящую внутри него с самим собой. Хоть это пропало почти сразу как появилось.

— Ничего, Кев. Сильно там без меня не веселись, — сказал его парень, неожиданно улыбнувшись. Кевин просто смотрел на него, после чего неуверенно кивнул.

— Как скажешь, — сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как Джейкоб уходит в ванную.

Он пытался избавиться от неясного неприятного чувства. Это вроде сработало, до того как он вошёл в их комнату, после того как сходил в душ, и обнаружил Джейкоба лежащем на самом краю их кровати, вместо середины, где он ложился обычно, чтобы не оставить им никаких шансов на то, чтобы не обниматься во сне, как он любил. Ладно, как они оба любили, но Кевин этого не признает.

И его попытки почувствовать себя так, словно не было никаких проблем, были полностью разбиты, когда он нерешительно обнял Джейкоба и прижался к его спине.

— Мне сегодня жарко. Можешь лечь на свою сторону, пожалуйста? — сказал Джейкоб.

Хотя слова были сказаны с той мягкостью, которой, как казалось, всегда обладал Джейкоб, Кевин все ещё чувствовал себя так, словно он наорал на него. Он ничего не сказал, боясь, что его голос выдаст то, как ему больно, и вместо этого молча сделал, как ему было сказано.

  
***

  
Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько ничтожным во время полнолуния. Он выл, смотря из окна домика. Джейкоб даже не обнял и не поцеловал его на прощание. Он просто пробормотал «береги себя», но этого было и даже близко недостаточно, чтобы Кевин чувствовал себя хорошо и счастливо. Этот день отстой. Он не понимал, почему Джейкоб отнёсся к нему так, будто он был просто каким-то… знакомым.

И так было не только вечером. Так было весь день. И Кевин был уверен, что что-то не так. Но он просто не мог понять что именно, так как Джейкоб не говорил ему. Было ли это из-за того, что он не взял его к матери?

Но это глупо, они ходят к его маме в гости каждые две недели.

Он накрыл морду лапой и завыл ещё раз.

Должно быть, он сделал что-то не так прошлым вечером. Может быть, Джейкоб обиделся на то, что он попросил его слезть с колен?

Хотя это выглядит ещё более глупым. Они даже пошутили потом после этого.

Может… может… может быть, у Кевина вши или _блохи_. Он издал огорченный звук, когда казалось, что все стало на свои места. Вот почему он отказался обниматься ночью и сегодня перед уходом.

Паника пропала почти сразу, как началась. Нет, это ещё тупее, чем предыдущие предположения. Он бы сказал тогда. Кевин знал Джейкоба достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что он позволил бы ему ходить повсюду с паразитами на теле. Особенно, когда они жили в одной квартире.

Когда он, наконец, вернулся в свое обычное состояние на следующее утро, он сломал свой мозг, но не нашел ни одной вероятной причины, по которой Джейкоб мог злиться. Он продолжил размышлять, пока шёл к своей машине, припаркованной на поляне около леса.

Примерно полчаса спустя, он тихонько пробрался в дом, не хотя разбудить своего парня и дать ему еще одну возможную причину для расстройства.

— Ты поздно.

Кевин почти выронил свой телефон и, обернувшись, увидел Джейкоба сидящего на диване. Он выглядел настолько же уставшим, насколько Кевин себя чувствовал. Его глаза были налиты кровью, а голос звучал грубо, когда он начал говорить.

— Почему ты не спишь? — прошипел он. — И, пожалуйста, предупреждай в следующий раз. Господи, _блять_ , Джейкоб. У меня почти сердечный приступ случился.

— Я бы с радостью, только у тебя телефон был выключен, — сказал Джейкоб.

Кевину даже не нужно было смотреть на свой телефон, чтобы понять, что это так. Оставлять его включенным во время обращения было бы глупо, он бы даже ответить на звонок не смог бы. К тому же, если бы телефон зазвонил, то это повредило бы его чувствительным ушам.

— Ага, ну, ты сам знаешь, что моя мама и технологии особо не сочетаются, — легко соврал он, подходя к дивану.

— Да. Твоя мама, потому что это именно то, где ты был, так? — спросил Джейкоб. Кевин кивнул. Внезапно его сердце ускорило свой темп. Конечно, он не…

— Я знаю, что ты делал этой ночью, Кев, — неожиданно сказал Джейкоб, и впервые за всё время их знакомства, в его голосе не было привычной доброты, вместо этого он звучал холодно и обвинительно. Кровь застыла в жилах Кевина.

— Чт?.. Как ты?..

— Я позвонил твоей маме. Она сказала, что ты был не с ней. Что ты никогда к ней без меня не приходил, — продолжил Джейкоб тем же голосом, который совершенно не напоминал его. Кевин просто смотрел на него, пытаясь осмыслить то, что Джейкоб знает. Его мама сказала? Она могла.

— Честно говоря, в первое время я думал, что ты стыдишься меня и по этой причине ты не зовёшь меня с собой к маме, но потом, когда мы с ней уже были знакомы, ты всё равно продолжал уходить без меня. Я должен сказать, что у меня уже давно были подозрения, но я говорил себе: нет, он не такой. Не Кевин. Он хороший. Но я думаю, я, охереть, как ошибался, — выпалил Джейкоб. Услышав от него мат, Кевин просто застыл на месте. Он прикусил дрожащую губу. Его сердце билось так быстро, что он боялся, что у него начнётся паническая атака.

— Но это правда. Джейк, _я хороший_ , — сказал он, полностью уверенный в том, что от этой фразы он стал выглядеть как пятилетний, но он должен был сказать это. — Извини, я соврал. Я просто… Я не знал, как сказать тебе.

— Ты должен был сказать мне в самом начале! Если бы я знал, что ты такой, я бы даже не позволил этим отношениям начаться, — сказал Джейкоб, и Кевин вздрогнул от этих жестоких слов. Его глаза наполнились слезами. Из всех сценариев, которые он представлял, как может пойти этот разговор, он никогда не представлял такой. Он был готов быть отвергнутым. Но не так. Облитый грязью с ног до головы, будто он монстр. И это сделал Джейкоб, как он думал единственный, кто сможет принять его.

— Не говори так. У меня даже выбора нет, — сказал он надломленным голосом. — Это просто то, какой я.

Вопреки ожиданиям Кевина, Джейкоб отрывисто засмеялся.  
— Не смеши меня. У тебя всегда есть выбор. Но ты всё равно решаешь делать это.

— Это не так работает, Джейкоб. Это просто происходит каждый месяц. Я, правда, ничего не могу с этим поделать. Поверь мне, если бы я мог, я бы так и сделал, — сказал Кевин, когда его слёзы начали бежать из глаз по щекам, потому что Джейкоб _должен_ понять. Он не выбирал себе такую жизнь.

Джейкоб отвернулся. Когда Кевин плакал раньше (что было редко, потому что из них двоих Джейкоб был более эмоциональным), он всегда подбегал к нему и начинал успокаивать, обхватывал ладонями его лицо и шептал всякие милости, после чего крепко обнимал.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл из моей квартиры, — сказал Джейкоб, и Кевин услышал, как дрожит его голос. Паника поглотила его. Несмотря на слезы, он сел рядом с Джейкобом и взял его за руку, заставляя посмотреть на себя. И действительно, Джейкоб пытался не заплакать. Первым инстинктом Кевина было обнять его, но он быстро подавил это.

— Это потому что ты боишься, что я сделаю тебе больно? Потому что я клянусь, я бы никогда! Никогда. Если ты беспокоишься об обращениях, я буду уходить. Даже на два дня, если ты хочешь быть уверенным точно. Но пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не дай факту того, что я оборотень, разрушить всё. Я люблю тебя, Джейкоб. Больше всего на свете, — умолял он.

Рот Джейкоба открылся.  
— Подожди, что? — спросил он.

— Что? — сказал Кевин сконфуженно.

— _Не дай факту того, что я?.._ О чём ты говоришь? — высоким голосом спросил Джейкоб и, несмотря на то, что Кевин был рад, что он снова звучит как обычно, он был озадачен ещё больше. Он вытер слёзы с лица.

— Э, о том, что ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл. Из-за того, что я оборотень? — в замешательстве сказал он. В его груди начала теплиться надежда. — Или не поэтому?

— Нет, я хочу вышвырнуть тебя, потому что ты изменяешь мне, — как ни в чём не бывало, сказал Джейкоб.

— О, — сказал Кевин, пока до конца не понял, что Джейкоб сказал ему. — Подожди, что?! Какого хера?! Нет! Почему ты так подумал? Я бы никогда не изменил тебе! Джейкоб, какого хрена! Ты же меня знаешь!

Он слегка встряхнул Джейкоба, как будто он мог выбросить эти мысли из его головы таким образом.

— Ну, а что я ещё должен был подумать? Ты уходил каждый месяц с самой тупой отмазкой на свете. А потом я узнал, что это даже не правда. Я должен был как-то понять, что ты оборотень? Я… какого чёрта, Кевин. Я подумал… Я подумал ты… Боже, — Джейкоб шмыгнул носом, от чего стал выглядеть таким уязвлённым, что Кевину начало казаться, будто он действительно изменил ему. Он быстро притянул расстроенного Джейкоба за плечи в свои объятия. К его огромному облегчению, Джейкоб обнял его в ответ, уткнулся лицом в его плечо и спокойно вздохнул.

— Послушай, Джейкоб. Извини, что я соврал. Правда, извини. Я просто был… напуган. Это был тупой предлог, и я должен был догадаться, что у тебя начнутся подозрения. Но… просто знай, что я бы никогда так не ранил тебя. Я люблю тебя. Больше всего на свете. Я хочу провести остаток своей жизни с тобой. Если ты, конечно, хочешь, чтобы я остался, — сказал он и внезапно занервничал.

Джейкоб немного всхлипнул и начал качать головой.  
— Не говори так, ты не сделал ничего неправильного. Извини, что заставил тебя плакать, из-за своих подозрений и того, как я отреагировал на всё. Я тоже люблю тебя. И я должен был знать, что ты хранишь что-то в секрете, только из-за того, что боишься моей реакции.

Кевин практически мог почувствовать, как стресс прошлой ночи уходит из его тела. Он почти рухнул на спинку дивана от облегчения, но потом передумал, потому что он не хотел, чтобы Джейкоб, который до сих пор был прислонён к нему, упал за ним. Это вероятно было бы не очень по-джентельменски.

— Так ты хочешь всё ещё быть со мной? — спросил Кевин. В ответ Джейкоб разорвал объятие и прижался своими губами к его.

Кевин оценил этот жест, но он мог почувствовать соль слёз Джейкоба на его губах, и его парень всё еще был встревоженным, и это было очень не сексуально.

Он нежно положил ладони на щёки Джейкоба и разорвал поцелуй.  
— Давай поцелуемся, когда ты перестанешь сопливить всё вокруг.

Джейкоб слабо хихикнул, и Кевин вытер оставшиеся слёзы.

— И ещё, напомни мне никогда больше тебя не злить. Ты безжалостный, — сказал он, когда пару минут спустя, уже успокоившись, Джейкоб сидел на диване, повиснув на Кевине, и игрался с рукой.

— Но какой ценой? Две минуты злости, которая копилась несколько месяцев, и потом мне понадобилось плакать полчаса, чтобы восстановиться, — пробормотал Джейкоб.

Кевин засмеялся.  
— Ты слишком хорош для этого мира.

— Мне ли этого не знать, — Джейкоб вздохнул, после чего сполз с Кевина и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Так… на счёт оборотня… — осторожно начал он. Кевин выпрямился и кивнул.

— Да, оборотень.

— Я не особо много знаю об этом. В шестом классе, у нас был один, и это всё. Если ты хочешь, ты можешь рассказать мне, — предложил он и Кевин, улыбнувшись, кивнул.

— Да, я могу.

И пока он рассказывал Джейкобу всё, что нужно было знать о его «состоянии» и видел его, внимательно слушающим, и не выказывающим осуждения или настороженности (вместо этого он кивал и даже задавал вопросы) Кевин осознал, что это было тупо, не рассказать ему раньше.

— Тогда ты можешь оставаться здесь во время обращения? Если ты не опасен? — спросил Джейкоб, когда он закончил.

Кевин, не моргая уставился на него.  
— Ты не… боишься?

— Конечно, нет. Ты только что сказал мне, что это всё ещё ты, даже если ты изменился, — сказал Джейкоб, так будто это самая очевидная вещь на свете. Кевин заглянул ему в глаза и не увидел там и тени сомнений. Он взял Джейкоба за руку и сжал её.

— Да, хорошо. Я могу сделать это. Это… Это будет хорошо, если я больше не буду один, — сказал он застенчиво.

Джейкоб нежно улыбнулся ему и сжал его руку в ответ.  
— С этого момента, тебе больше не надо оставаться одному, Кев. Потому что я тоже хочу провести остаток своей жизни с тобой.

И на этот раз, когда Кевин поцеловал Джейкоба, слёз не было. Вместо этого он почувствовал, как уголки губ Джейкоба поползли вверх, когда его рука остановилась на его талии. Впервые в его жизни, следующее полнолуние не казалось чем-то плохим, теперь он знал, что Джейкоб будет рядом с ним.


	2. Глава 2

— Ладно, давай ещё раз, — настаивал Кевин. Джейкоб закатил глаза, когда они зашли в квартиру. Когда Кевин говорил это в первые разы, это было похоже на заботу, но сейчас это уже раздражало.

— О господи, Кев. Хватит нервничать. Я знаю, как это всё будет происходить, окей? Мы повторили это уже пятнадцать раз, — сказал он, тыкнув Кевина в бок. За этим не последовало его обычной реакции, когда он хихикает и пытается убрать руку Джейкоба, потому что он был настолько напряжён, что даже ничего не почувствовал.

— Всего один раз, Джейк. Пожалуйста, — нервно попросил он и Джейкоб, вздохнув, положил руки на плечи Кевина.

— Ладно, примерно в полночь ты начнёшь суетиться, — начал он и когда Кевин ободряюще кивнул, продолжил. — Потом ты начнёшь меняться. И с этого момента у меня больше не будет возможности поговорить с тобой. Обращение болезненно, но длится не долго…

— Сколько длится самое долгое? — перебил Кевин, чувствуя себя странно, будто он готовит Джейкоба к экзамену. Ну, разве что, нервничал тут только он.

— Самое долгое занимает две минуты, — сразу же ответил Джейкоб. Прежде чем Кевин успел открыть рот, он продолжил. — Самое короткое полминуты.

— Хорошо, отлично, — Кевин кивнул, проигнорировав фырканье Джейкоба. — А потом?

— А потом ты изменишься, и будешь выглядеть как оборотень из «Сумерек», а не как из «Гарри Поттера», — страдальчески сказал Джейкоб. Кевин показывал ему всю сагу «Сумерек» в качестве подготовки.

(— Но зачем? Это даже не одно и то же! — простонал Джейкоб на середине «Новолуния». — К тому же, ты не вампир, так зачем мы вообще посмотрели первый фильм?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, как я буду выглядеть, — цокнул языком Кевин, будто причина, по которой они устроили марафон, была в этом, а не в том, что ему на самом деле нравились эти фильмы. — А теперь, смотрим дальше. Белла скоро снова увидит Эдварда.

— О господи.)

— Правильно. И если ты испугаешься и захочешь уйти, я полностью тебя пойму. Так что не бойся ранить мои чувства. Я привык быть один и… — Кевина прервала хватка Джейкоба на его плечах, которая столкнула их нос к носу.

— Даже на секунду не допускай мысли о том, что я уйду. Я уже говорил тебе, ты не должен быть один, — тихо сказал Джейкоб и поцеловал Кевина в нос. Кевин поморщился и засмеялся. Груз с его плеч пропал, после этих слов. Весь месяц он переживал из-за мыслей о том, что Джейкоб будет в ужасе от его обращения и убежит (а потом на всякий случай расстанется с ним на следующий день).

Он обернул руки вокруг талии Джейкоба и притянул его ближе.  
— Спасибо Джейк. Я ценю это. Правда.

— Не глупи. Я люблю тебя, и это меньшее, что я могу сделать, — сказал Джейкоб с заботой в голосе. Кевин улыбнулся и прижался своими губами к его.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

  
***

  
Кевин всё ещё был тревожен в ожидании полуночи, но факт того, что Джейкоб подтвердил, что он не собирается уходить — успокаивал. Не в одиночестве он провёл всего одно полнолуние, и это было с его мамой, которая всё время была вне себя. После этого она позаботилась о том, чтобы никогда не быть рядом с ним, когда он обращается.

Он разделся и накрыл свои плечи полотенцем (он не хотел разорвать ещё один комплект одежды на маленькие кусочки) и примерно за минуту до полуночи, он начал переступать с ноги на ногу. Он почувствовал предстоящее изменение в своих костях, которое заставляло его тревожиться.

Джейкоб отвернулся от телевизора и посмотрел на него, без капли страха на лице или дискомфорта.  
— Волнуешься? — спросил он и Кевин кивнул.

Джейкоб взял его руку в свою и сжал. Кевин слегка улыбнулся ему, и после чего почувствовал, как его кости начали меняться. Он немного застонал и выпустил руку Джейкоба из своей. Он не хотел рисковать тем, что может навредить ему, когда его ногти начнут заостряться. Он закрыл глаза, стиснул зубы и попытался сосредоточиться на успокаивающем голосе Джейкоба, который говорил всякую милую ерунду.

Когда обращение, наконец, закончилось, после минуты мучительного изменения костей, ногтей и зубов, он открыл глаза. Его зрение стало лучше, чем когда он был человеком. Его взгляд сразу же переместился на Джейкоба, который перестал говорить, и просто рассматривал его. На его лице не было никаких эмоций и не передавало того, как он себя чувствует.

Кевин издал небольшой звук разочарования и уткнулся носом в руку Джейкоба. К его огромному облегчению, он быстро начал гладить его, беззвучно хихикая.  
— Извини, это было немного ошеломляюще. Я на секунду не знал что сказать. Твои глаза… — рука Джейкоба остановилась на мгновение, но после того как Кевин подтолкнул её, продолжила гладить его. — Они всё те же, ты знал?

Кевин издал утвердительный звук.

— Это невероятно. Это буквально ты, только волчьей форме.

Затем он подавил смешок, его глаза заблестели и он заговорил, когда Кевин вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Извини, я только что осознал, что ты что-то вроде фурри.

_О господи боже, блять, мой._

Кевин посмотрел на него и отошёл к другой части дивана, где свернулся в клубочек. Если бы он мог, он бы надулся. Джейкоб смеялся во весь голос, очевидно, он прекрасно проводил время. Видимо, Кевину вообще не нужно было беспокоиться.

 _Как фурри_ , сказал он. Он не мог поверить в это.

— Извини, просто… — Джейкоб захихикал. — Не злись. Это полностью не то же самое, что и быть фурри. Прости.

Когда Кевин проигнорировал его, Джейкоб сел на колени перед ним.  
— Кевин, детка. Извини. Я не хотел называть тебя фурри. Это наше первое полнолуние вместе, давай не злиться друг на друга. Ну же, — сказал Джейкоб, тыкая его в бок. Кевин поднял голову, спокойно посмотрев на Джейкоба, а затем резко лизнул его в щеку и издал звук, похожий на смешок, когда тот вскрикнул.

— Кевин, какого чёрта, — застонал он и, встав, вытер слюну и сел рядом с Кевином на диван. — Это отвратительно.

Кевин невинно моргнул, и Джейкоб, фыркнув, и ласково закатил глаза.  
Через пару секунд, Кевин подвинулся к нему и уткнулся носом в щёку. И в этот момент он осознал, как хорошо Джейкоб пахнет. Он всегда хорошо пахнул для Кевина. Сладкий запах из-за ванильного шампуня, которым он всегда пользовался. Но сейчас, с обострённым обонянием, он чуял что-то ещё. Что-то, что он иногда чувствовал, когда был один в домике, что-то, что пахло домом.

И когда Джейкоб обнял его и снова начал его гладить, Кевин закрыл глаза и позволил себе уснуть, убаюканный сладким ароматом Джейкоба и его спокойным сердцебиением в ушах.

Проснулся он уже из-за того, что его тело начало меняться обратно. Он стиснул зубы и сонно открыл глаза, когда был уверен, что всё закончилось. Он обнаружил себя повисшим на Джейкобе, который моргал, смотря на него, очевидно тоже, проснувшийся из-за обращения Кевина.

— Мы, что, оба проспали наше первое полнолуние вместе? — с недоверием спросил Кевин.

Джейкоб кивнул и потёр один глаз, не веря в это.  
— Я думаю, да?..

— Какого хера, — пробормотал Кевин, и издал тихий протестующий звук, когда Джейкоб начал отстраняться от него.

— Без обид, Кев. Я люблю обниматься с тобой, но я предпочёл бы, если бы мы оба были одеты или оба были голые, — весело сказал Джейкоб и Кевин осмотрел себя.

_Правильно._

— Ну, тогда раздевайся, — сказал Кевин, поигрывая бровями и Джейкоб засмеялся, вставая.

— Не на диване, здесь же сидят другие люди.

— Они об этом не узнают, — сказал Кевин, подмигнув, но всё равно встал и пошёл в спальню за одеждой. Когда он вернулся, Джейкоб поставил на стол две тарелки и доставал хлопья из шкафа.

— Ты будешь «special K»? — спросил он, когда заметил, что Кевин подошёл к нему. Ответ застрял у Кевина в горле, когда он увидел Джейкоба, освещенного солнечным светом, пробивающимся сквозь полуопущенные жалюзи, и смотрящего на него с любовью и нежностью в глазах, несмотря на то, что он был далеко не нормальным. Ему не нужно было оставаться с Кевином, когда он изменился. Кевин бы ни капли не винил его, если бы ему было некомфортно с ним.

Но он остался, и он всё ещё смотрел на Кевина, так словно в его руках был целый мир.

Он прошёл мимо стола, на котором стояла ожидающая его тарелка, прямо к Джейкобу, чьи глаза слегка расширились. Когда он подошёл к нему, он протянул руки и заключил его в объятие. На несколько секунд они просто замерли так.

— Ты - мой дом, — сказал он тогда, чувствуя себя более искренним, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Руки Джейкоба тут же обвились вокруг его шеи.

— А ты мой, — сказал он, слегка задыхаясь, и поцеловал Кевина в волосы. Руки Кевина сжались вокруг его талии, притягивая его еще ближе.

И пока они стояли там, прижавшись друг к другу, Кевин мог поклясться, что чувствует запах дома.


End file.
